yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Burn Deck
Burn Decks are designed to overwhelm opponents with waves of cards that inflict Direct Damage. These Decks are usually slow and are usually combined with Stall Decks to maximize inflicted damage while protecting the user's Life Points. There are several counters to Burn Decks. The most threatening is "Prime Material Dragon", although cards like "Lava Golem", "Volcanic Queen", "Divine Wrath" and "Bad Reaction to Simochi" can reverse this. However, there are many other threats: * "Tele-DAD", "Gladiator Beasts" and "Lightsworns" decks can cause large amounts of damage to Burn users. * Because Burn Decks mostly rely on stall cards to prevent taking battle damage, they are highly vunerable to Spell and Trap removal. A Burn Deck must therefore contain plenty of Counter Traps, like "Solemn Judgment", "Dark Bribe" and "Seven Tools of the Bandit". * Faster burn decks leave the player without any cards quickly, so a way to refill the player's hand is needed. =Anti-Heal= The Anti Heal deck revolves around the effects of "Nurse Reficule the Fallen One" and "Bad Reaction to Simochi" and their ability to reverse Life Point gain into damage. With Prime Material Dragon on the field you will gain life points when attacked but your opponent will still lose them because of Nurse Reficule the Fallen One or Bad Reaction to Simochi. Recommended cards Monsters * Ameba * Gravekeeper's Curse * Abaki * Balloon Lizard * Solar Flare Dragon * Marshmallon * Lava Golem * Princess of Tsurugi * Magical Reflect Slime * Mine Golem * Rain of Mercy * Snatch Steal * The Eye of Truth * Bad Reaction to Simochi * Nurse Reficule the Fallen One Spells * Ookazi * Poison of the Old Man x2 * Goblin Thief * Tremendous Fire * Dark Room of Nightmare * Creature Swap x2 Traps * Just Desserts * Coffin Seller * Metal Reflect Slime * Chain Detonation =Molten Burn= The Molten Burn Deck is a medium speed deck, that focuses on locking down your opponents ability to attack. Cards like "Solar Flare Dragon" and "The Thing in the Crater" keep monsters on your field, while "Backfire" makes your opponent think twice about attacking your monsters, giving you time to lie down a suitable defense. Other cards such as "Curse of Darkness" and "Chain Burst" do direct damage an then allow you to either put them back in your deck or even your hand. Those cards combined with the ability of "Dark Room of Nightmare" will increase the damage delt. However this deck is vunerable to "Lightning Vortex" "Barrel Behind the Door" and "Heavy Storm" Cards To Use Monsters *Infernal Flame Emperor *Flame Ogre *Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch *Goka, the Pyre of Malice *Twinheaded Beast *Great Angus *Barrier Statue of the Inferno *Blazing Inpachi *Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective *Blast Magician *Flame Ruler *Blast Asmodian *Little Chimera *Fox Fire *Raging Flame Spritex2 *Ultimate Baseball Kidx2 *Solar Flare Dragonx2 *Molten Zombiex2 *Infernox2 *UFO Turtlex3 *The Thing in the Craterx3 Spells *Monster Reborn or Call of the Haunted (use whichever is tournament legal) *Chain Strike *Salamandra *Meteor of Destruction *Pot of Avarice *Terraforming *Raregold Armor *Dark Room of Nightmare x2 *Dian Keto the Cure Master x2 *Ekibyo Drakmord x2 *Ookazi x3 *Molten Destruction x3 Traps *Tower of Babel *Blast with Chain *Magic Cylinder *Curse of Darkness *Backfire *Draining Shieldx2 *Sakuretsu Armor *Chain Burst =Bubbleman Burn= The Bubbleman Burn Deck is a very fast version of the Burn Deck, which uses cards like "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" and "Card of Sanctity" to draw Normal or Quick-Play Spell Cards which inflict damage. These decks are made up mostly of one-time burn cards and self-milling cards that go to the Graveyard after they are used, making " Bubbleman " and "Card of Sanctity" more playable. Stall cards are not recommended, since the drawing effect of Bubbleman won't trigger if there are cards on the field. The only trap card recommended is Magical Explosion, often used as a finisher in this deck. Recommended cards Monsters * Elemental Hero Bubbleman * Giant Germ 3x * Toon Cannon Soldier * Rapid-Fire Magician * Fire Trooper * Royal Magical Library * Cyber Valley * Mecha Bunny 3x Spells * Card of Sanctity * Toon Table of Contents * Reinforcement of the Army * E - Emergency Call * Misfortune * Meteor of Destruction * Tremendous Fire * Ookazi * Monster Reborn * Poison of the Old Man * Restructer Revolution * Chain Strike * Magical Mallet * Monster Gate * Reasoning Traps * Magical Explosion =Counter-Burn Deck= This deck revolves around burn damage with Spell Cards and Trap Cards while at the same time, getting strong Spellcasters on the field. Recommended cards Monsters * Cosmo Queen * Endymion, the Master Magician * Dark Magician * Old Vindictive Magician x2 * Skilled Dark Magician x3 * Dark Red Enchanter x2 * Cannon Soldier * Rapid-Fire Magician * White Magician Pikeru * Marshmallon x27 * Fire Princess * Ebon Magician Curran * Princess Pikeru * Princess Curran * Defender, the Magical Knight * Magical Exemplar x3 * Summoner Monk Spells * Trial of the Princesses x2 * Magical Citadel of Endymion x2 * Demise of the Land * Ookazi * Spell Absorption * Rain of Mercy x2 * Magic Formula * Hand Destruction * Card Destruction * Giant Trunade * Marshmallon Glasses * Magical Blast x2 * Ancient Rules Traps * Gravity Bind * Magical Thorn * Bad Reaction to Simochi * Magical Explosion x2 * Mirror Force * Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment * Tower of Babel =D.D. Princess Burn= This deck is unorthodox and slow, but getting the right cards out will slow your opponent to no end and cause damage nearly every turn. The main cards for this deck are "Fire Princess", "Soul Absorption", "Macro Cosmos" and "Needle Worm". This deck revolves around milling your opponent. Recommended cards Monsters * Fire Princess x3 * Needle Worm x3 * Morphing Jar * D.D. Survivor * Necroface x3 * Grinder Golem x3 Spells * Soul Absorption x3 * Level Limit - Area B * Mass Driver * Gravekeeper's Servant x3 * Inferno Tempest x2 Traps * Macro Cosmos x3 * Gravity Bind =Dark Snake Syndrome Deck= The main point of this deck is to activate "Dark Snake Syndrome" and protect your Life Points with "Des Wombat" Recommended cards Monsters * Des Wombat x3 * Solar Flare Dragon x3 Spells * Dark Snake Syndrome x3 * Mist Body Traps * Astral Barrier * Spirit Barrier * Solemn Judgment =Direct Burn= An effective way to burn your opponent quickly is to use monsters that can attack your opponent directly while protecting yourself with stall cards. Another version of this is to use Shadow Delver's effect to allow Level 4 or lower DARK monsters to attack your opponent's Life-Points directly. By using monsters such as Prometheus, King of the Shadows or any high level DARK monster equipped with 1 or more Demotion, this can become an OTK. Recommended cards Monsters * Rainbow Flower * Servant of Catabolism * Raging Flame Sprite * Submarineroid * Sonic Shooter * UFO Turtle * Shining Angel * Sangan * Jinzo 7 * Jinzo - Returner Spells * Level Limit - Area B * Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce * Megamorph Traps * Gravity Bind * Ordeal of a Traveler * Minor Goblin Official * Trap Jammer * Magic Jammer * Robbin' Goblin * Robbin' Zombie =Eradicator Blast Burn= The main priority of the Eradicator Blast Burn Deck is to get at least one "Dark Eradicator Warlock" on the field and continuously activate "Magical Blast" to inflict at least 200 damage per turn. An easier way to get Dark Eradicator Warlock out is to dump him into the graveyard with Foolish Burial, and then use Phantom of Chaos to copy its effect. Recommended cards Monsters * Dark Eradicator Warlock * Dark Magician * Skilled Dark Magician x3 * Elemental Hero Prisma * Phantom of Chaos * Toon Cannon Soldier * Rapid-Fire Magician Spells * Magical Blast x3 * Foolish Burial * E - Emergency Call * Toon Table of Contents x3 * Dark Magic Curtain * Pot of Avarice * Ancient Rules * Messenger of Peace * Dark World Dealings * Tremendous Fire * Swords of Revealing Light * Level Limit - Area B Traps * Reckless Greed =Exxod Burn= The main point of the Exxod Burn Deck is to quickly summon "Exxod, Master of The Guard" and continually use its burn effect Recommended cards Monsters * Exxod, Master of the Guard * Des Lacooda * Golem Sentry * Guardian Statue * Giant Rat (to search out Criosphinx for Exxod) * Moai Interceptor Cannons * Grave Ohja * "Sphinx" monsters Spells * Level Limit - Area B Traps * Gravity Bind =Shadowpriestess Burn= * By tributing one DARK monster, "Shadowpriestess of Ohm" can inflict 800 damage to your opponent. This deck can be aided with a combination of "Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth" and "DNA Transplant". * Also by tributing D.D. Survivor and D.D. Scout Plane with Macro Cosmos face up on the field. Since D.D. Survivor and D.D. Scout Plane will return to the field after being Removed from play. It must be warned that "Mask of Restrict" will totally cripple this deck type. Recommended cards Monsters * Shadowpriestess of Ohm x3 * Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth and many Fish-type monsters ** Mask of Darkness * Many DARK monsters ** D.D. Survivor ** D.D. Scout Plane ** Patrician of Darkness Spells * Dark Room of Nightmare * Fires of Doomsday * Dimensional Fissure * Level Limit - Area B Traps * Macro Cosmos * Magic Jammer * DNA Transplant * Gravity Bind =Chain Strike OTK= A newer type of Burn Deck is the "Chain Strike OTK", which is designed to win by the first to third turn. This is accomplished by starting a chain with, for example, "Just Desserts", continuing with, for example, "Ojama Trio", and adding Chain Links until a well-timed "Chain Strike" can generate enough burn damage to win. These decks are generally built with few monsters, resulting in decks with about six monster cards, and burn or drawing cards for the rest. Recommended cards Monsters * Morphing Jar * Des Koala * Marshmallon * Lava Golem * Volcanic Queen * Stealth Bird * Giant Germ Spells * Chain Strike * Emergency Provisions * Tremendous Fire * Poison of the Old Man * Wave-Motion Cannon * Level Limit - Area B * Scapegoat Traps * Secret Barrel * Just Desserts * Ojama Trio * Good Goblin Housekeeping only in combination with Emergency Provisions * Reckless Greed * Barrel Behind the Door =Chain Burn (Non OTK)= This deck focuses on more sustained damage using spells that chain together. While "Chain Strike" is certainly part of the deck's strategy it is by no means impossible to win without it. In favor of stacking your own spells in hopes of burning the opponent down you use this deck to force a grid lock using stall cards so that attacking is not a viable option for the opponent. By doing this the opponent is forced to set spell and trap cards in order to avoid discarding them. This gives the player an excellent opportunity to take advantage of the effect of "Princess of Tsurugi." Stall monster cards such as "Gyroid" or "Dark Resonator" can be used in supplement to more reliable stall cards such as "Gravity Bind" and "The Dark Door". One of the most glaring flaws in this deck is the very quick consumption of the player's hand. This is rectified by use of cards such as "Reckless Greed", "Accumulated Fortune", and in some cases early game, "Gamble." Using reckless greed in the middle of a chain is crucial to build up the chain count in order to use accumulated fortune and chain strike. Drawing four cards in addition to one card during your draw phase is lightning fast hand advantage. Some chainable monster removal is recommended for pesky monsters such as "Jinzo" or "Dark Armed Dragon," "Offerings to the Doomed" and "Compulsory Evacuation Device" are great answers to such monsters. The issue of forcing the player to skip draws is a non issue because the opponent shouldn't be able to capitalize on your vulnerability in one or two turns due to the clog you've imposed on their field. An important part of this deck's strategy is that there is only one monster in the deck that the player should be using to attack with if at all, and that's "Raging Flame Sprite." Raging Flame Sprite serves two purposes in this deck. The first purpose is an alternate win condition. By gaining 1000 attack every time it attacks directly the damage will add up fast and it is also immune to most of the player's stall cards by being a level three. The second purpose is to incite the activation of your opponent's spell and trap cards when needed to start a chain by the player. Other than those two instances attacking should be minimal if not non-existent. By not attacking, the player is protected against the activation of most of their opponent's trap cards. The deck, however, does not have great answers to cards like "Raigeki Break" and "Icarus Attack" outside the realm of chaining to them but even then cards like that are the biggest threat to unclogging the field. "Chain Detonation" and "Chain Healing" are the bread and butter chain starters of this deck. These cards are extremely important because unlike most of the cards in the "chain" archetype multiple copies may be used in the same chain. So it is possible to chain to an opponent's spell card with two chain detonations, reckless greed, accumulated fortune, and chain strike thus hitting the opponent for 3800 points of damage and netting the player four cards which he can set to start a chain all over again. The risk of drawing out of your deck is reduced by the aforementioned draw skipping mechanic in addition to the effects of chain heal and chain detonations that return them to your deck upon resolving. Recommended Cards Monsters * Morphing Jar * Jetroid * Gyroid * Princess of Tsurugi * Raging Flame Sprite Trap Cards * Chain Detonation * Chain Healing * Accumulated Fortune * Gamble * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Jar of Greed * Gravity Bind * Wall of Revealing Light * Fake Trap (Side Deck) * Threatening Roar Spell Cards * Offerings to the Doomed * Swords of Revealing Light * The Dark Door * Level Limit - Area B * Lightning Vortex * Poison of the Old Man =Solar Burn/Stall Deck= Deck Monsters *Solar Flare Dragon X3 *Cannon Soldier *Spirit Reaper *Sangan *The Unhappy Girl *Abare Ushioni *Raging Flame Sprite *Steel Scorpion *Rafflesia Seduction *Night Assailant *Mataza the Zapper *UFO Turtle X2 *Breaker The Magical Warrior *Stealth Bird Spells *Scapegoat *Swords of Revealing Light *Reload X2 *Mystical Space Typhoon *Different Dimension Capsule *Germ Infection *Megamorph *Giant Trunade *Nobleman of Crossout *Ookazi *Fairy Meteor Crush *After Genocide *Lightning Vortex *Heavy Storm Traps Physical Double Seven Tools of The Bandit Magic Jammer Trap Jammer Type Zero Magic Crusher Ultimate Offering Call of the Haunted Cemetery Bomb Draining Shield Gravity Bind Shadow Spell =Anti-Heal Deck= The Anti-Heal deck is based around Bad Reaction to Simochi, with possible support from Nurse Reficule the Fallen One. The deck revolves around card effects that cause your opponent to Gain Life Points. This works especially well, as most of these cards usually give your opponent Life Points as a drawback, but with Bad Reaction to Simochi, they act as a double benefit. Upstart Goblin is a great example of this, as you'll not only get to draw a card, but your opponent will lose 1000 Life Points. Using this in conjunction with Solemn Wishes makes the wound even deeper, and helps you survive long enough to beat your opponent. Using 3 Gift Cards in this deck will usually result in you winning the duel. But there is some risk in that if your opponent chains a Mystical Space Typhoon or other card to destroy Bad Reaction to Simochi, they'll gain the Life Points instead of losing them. That's why it's best to have a Nurse Reficule the Fallen One on the field, with Bad Reaction set face-down as your trump card. You can use Mask of Darkness to recycle your Gift Cards, or get back your Bad Reaction to Simochi, and you can search for these cards with A Cat of Ill Omen to speed up the victory. When you're not drawing anything to burn your opponent, you can stall with high DEF monsters like Gear Golem the Moving Fortress and Destiny Hero - Defender, which may also damage your opponent if you take them by surprise. You can also you stall cards such as Spirit Reaper or Marshmallon(which also deals 1000 if attacked while face down.) If you have Millennium Shield or Labyrinth Wall, you can tribute Destiny Hero - Defender to summon one of them, so your opponent doesn't get the draw bonus. A useful card to use in conjunction with this is Continuous Destruction Punch so that the attacking monsters are destroyed when they attack the high DEF monsters. Another strategy is to use The Eye of Truth while supporting the deck with counter traps like Solemn Judgement. You will be able to anticipate things like Mystical Space Typhoon as well as your opponent's bluffs, all the while dealing 1000 damage when they have a spell card in their hand. Essential Cards * Bad Reaction to Simochi * Nurse Reficule the Fallen One * Gift Card * Upstart Goblin * Rain of Mercy * Soul Taker * The Paths of Destiny * Snatch Steal Possible Cards * Sangan to help summon Nurse Reficule the Fallen One * Solemn Wishes * Kuribon * Mystic Tomato * Brain Jacker * Burning Algae * Stray Asmodian * The Eye of Truth * The Paths of Destiny * Dark Cure * Snatch Steal (Traditional Only) * A Cat of Ill Omen * Necrovalley * Mask of Darkness * Destiny Hero - Defender * Gear Golem the Moving Fortress * Continuous Destruction Punch * Other High DEF Monsters or Stalling Methods Category:Deck Type